The effect of a fibroblast growth factor (FGF) on ovarian growth factor (OGF) on the pleiotypic response of 3T3 cells and ovarian cells will be studied. The interaction of those factors with the guanyl cyclase present in those cells will be analyzed. We will investigate the growth promoting ability of FGF upon cell transformation mutants of Balb/c 3T3 and expect to show that FGF imitates DNA synthesis and cell multiplication only at the non-permissive temperature. The effect of FGF and OGF on the mitogenic activity of skin fibroblast and ovaries will be analyzed and their role in the induction of tumors explored.